


Like a Favor

by InDeep



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Dark Kouji, F/M, Kinda?, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, essentially what if he was a for real bandit, ooc kouji, sorry for defiling this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Kouji offers to help rid Miaka of something before he delivers her to their leader.
Relationships: Yuuki Miaka/Kouji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Like a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey this is absolute trash and I'm totally polluting this fandom, my apologies. 
> 
> Please do read the tags and know there are no flowery endings to this.
> 
> Also I believe at this point in the series Miaka is 15? So yeah, the underage tag.

~*~*~*~

Miaka knows she might have bitten off more than she can chew when Kouji backs her into the stone wall of the corridor and shoos the other bandits away. It was clear why they plucked her from her friends, she’s not a total fool, but she had hoped there would be enough time for her to plan _something_ \- an escape, an attack. This is happening all too quick.

“Nee, girl,” Kouji says as he prods a finger at her sternum, teasing the buttons of her school blazer, “You ever been with a man?”

“Wha- what??!” Miaka’s cheeks blaze and though she knows exactly what he’s asking she feigns ignorance, “I’ve been with lots of men, there are men everywhere. My brother is a man!”

Kouji leans into her, and Miaka’s shoulders bite into the stone behind her as she tries to keep some distance. Consternation is written all over his features. “That’s not- have you ever taken a man to your bed?”

She gulps and turns her face away. She can’t look at him and that seems to be answer enough, because he sighs and runs his hands over her arms. Her hands jerk behind her in their restraints and she wishes she was free to deck him. Instead she starts trembling.

“There, there. It’s not- it doesn’t have to be so frightening. But I want to give you the choice, because I know.” His voice is somehow deeper as he presses his body into her and she tries not to flinch at his hot breath on her ear. She’s stronger than this, stronger than him, and she can handle anything-

“He’s going to use you,” Kouji tells her kindly, “He’ll pry your pretty legs apart and fuck you any which way he likes, and when he finishes inside you he’ll stay until he can go again. He likes the thought of filling a girl’s belly. He also likes leaving them when he’s done.”

Miaka is shaking now. His terrible words form images in her head and she feels nauseous. “He won’t be gentle,” Kouji continues, and his hands slip form her arms to her waist, and then lower, pulling at her skirt. Miaka whimpers as a hand slides between her thighs over her underwear, cupping her where she’s never been touched before. The shock of it leaves her reeling, and her gaze snaps back to his.

“He can’t be gentle,” Kouji explains calmly, and stokes between her legs, “But I can. If you want.”

Her breath feels like it’s trapped in her throat. He seems to understand that she can’t answer, because he doesn’t repeat himself, doesn’t insist, he just keeps flexing his fingers over her panties, casually rubbing against her. When he touches something that sparks through her body despite the fear, she shudders, and he noses her temple. “Does that feel good?” he murmurs, “Tell me.”

She still can’t reply, the heat and pressure of him is too overwhelming, and then he’s shifting the crotch of her panties to the side and warm fingers slip between her folds. She cries out in the silence of the hallway and buries her face in his shoulder. Humiliation swamps her when he shushes her and drags fingertips up to circle her clit. “You’re already wet,” he breathes out, “Good. Good. It’ll hurt less. And I can-“ his fingers dip down again and then they’re pushing inside her, two and much thicker than her own. She whines into his shoulder and her knees shake at the odd sensation of something filling her. “I can stretch you a bit as well. Get you ready.”

The sound of their panting fills the corridor. Every time he pushes a little deeper she bites back a cry and he hushes her. When he curves his fingers inside her and she gasps, he groans and shoves his head down into her neck. His mouth settles on the curve that meets her shoulder and he laves hot kisses over her skin.

“Tell me you want me,” he says as he thrusts his fingers in her tenderly, “It’s me or that old man and his pimpled dick. Say you want me and I can make it good for you.”

She can’t think. Her heart is in her throat and she feels nothing but him moving between her legs and an obvious hardness pressing into her belly. She struggles to find the words, to tell him to get off her, get out of her, but what she finally manages is a weak, “ _Please_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kouji grunts back and rocks his hips into her, “Yes, of course.”

Suddenly he’s pulled back and the pressure inside her disappears as his fingers slip out of her. Kouji turns her roughly, his hands skimming her arms to push her face first into the wall, pressing her shoulders and cheek against it. He grasps at her hip and pulls them back, pressing her ass into his groin with a moan, and Miaka chokes on a sob as she feels his cock against her backside.

“Shhh,” he hushes her again and reaches under her skirt, pulling at her panties until they slide down her thighs. He shoves a foot between her own and widens her stance until her underwear, caught at her knees, wont allow her legs to part any further. Miaka feels his fingers push into her again, and then he adds a third and she starts shaking with each thrust. “Stay like that,” he tells her calmly, and she hears rustling behind her, something scrapes the floor, and then his mouth is on her thigh, so close, _too close_ -

Miaka cries out at his first lick, and to her shame it is not a cry of fear. He’s kneeling behind her to lap at her pink cunt, scissoring three fingers inside her now, and the noises that fill the hall are disgusting. The wet slurp of his tongue and lips, the squelch of his fingers moving inside her. They’re repulsive and there’s no way she could like this, _no way_.

Except her hips are bucking back into him, and she can feel herself start to clench on his digits. No. No, this isn’t something she wants, not with him. Not with anyone but Tamahome. For a moment she tries to imagine her love behind her, pleasing her like this, that it’s his fingers and mouth bringing her closer to some precipice, but it feels like a larger betrayal than what Kouji is already doing to her. Miaka whimpers and tries to move her hips so he doesn’t push so deep, tries to avoid the tongue lapping at her clit, but then he’s pulling back and standing, and when she tries to shuffle away from him he grasps at her hips again.

“It will still hurt a bit,” Koji says blandly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, “But it’ll be better than him. I promise.”

Miaka tries to struggle away, to close her legs. She gasps out a, “Don’t! _Onegai_!” but it doesn’t seem to slow him down at all. He hushes her and slides a thigh in between hers as he fiddles with his belt with one hand, the other coming up to cup the back of her head and pin her to the wall. The stone scrapes her cheek as she tries to twist out from under him and he ignores her quite cries.

She feels him move away from her a bit, and then something hot and silky is sliding between her folds, bumping over her clit and circling her entrance. “Be still,” he demands, “Or this will hurt more than it has too.”

She ignores him and starts writhing, scraping her face across the wall painfully, her arms stretched tight and awkward behind her. She feels him prodding, trying to find the moment when her struggles align them, and then there’s a harsh push forward and he’s thick and hot inside her, spearing her open. Miaka wails, the pain, the humiliation, the fear is too much, but he pays little attention to her as he continues a slow slide inside.

He was right, it helps that she was wet. The burn she’s feeling as he moves deeper is intense, but she can’t even imagine what it would have been like if he hadn’t been touching her first. Miaka gasps into the stone wall and shivers as he presses deeper still, opening her up. “See?” he grunts, “Not too bad. It can be good. You feel-” Kouji groans as he slides almost to the hilt in her, “You feel good. So tight.”

He feels huge. The girth of him seems impossible, as though they’re of different species, and the heat of his body behind her, inside her, is all encompassing. Kouji grunts as he shoves further into her, and his groin finally presses flat to her ass. He probably thinks it’s a kindness when he stills, deep within her, allowing her a moment to catch her breath and relax, but Miaka can’t stand the feel of him. She whimpers and tries to move closer to the wall, but even as her hips move forward and she feels the slow slide of him from her body, his hands on her hips pull her back. “Like that,” he breathes out reverently, “ _Yessss_ ,” and then he starts a slow rhythm, rocking out of her ever so slightly and pressing ever so gently back in, spreading her open again.

Miaka tries to stay quiet, terrified of what he might do if she responds. Will he thrust faster if she cries? If she makes any noise, will it entice him to prolong this torture? She can’t help the whimpers, though, drawn from her mouth with every sharp thrust. He doesn’t speed up, necessarily, but pulls from her a little more. It feels like he slips deeper every time but that’s impossible.

At some point she bites her lip, intent on her silence, and then Kouji is placing his hand over her mouth and his thrusts start to come harder, a little faster. “Don’t keep it in,” he grunts as he fucks her, “Let me hear you.”

His palm smothers her cries as he presses her bodily into the wall then and she is on her tip toes trying to breathe. She feels too tight, too compacted with him crushing in behind her, and he pushes two fingers between her lips. “Lick them,” he huffs into her ear, and even though she doesn’t obey he groans and pulls them from her. Her cries fill the hallways with the sound of their coupling, and then he slips that hand between her and the wall, down between her thighs, and he’s pressing at something that lights her body up like a torch. She feel like she’s on fire and she tightens around him, her whole body feels like it contracts as she wails and Kouji pounds her though it.

“So good,” he pants, fingers still rubbing her clit though that small pleasure has dispersed, “You feel so hot.” His cock throbs inside her and Miaka shudders, intuitively knowing he’s close.

“I’ll come inside,” he groans as his hips slap hers, rushing towards his own pleasure, “Make sure- make sure he can’t fill you up.”

“ _Don’t!_ ” Miaka squirms in a panic, “You can’t-“

“Me or him, girl,” Koji snarls and the snap of his hips tell her he’s not far off, “Choose.”

Miaka chokes on a cry and in that moment she feels him stiffen, feels the first spurt of him inside her. He doesn’t wait for her reply, simply pushes as deep as he can in her and releases rope after rope of cum. She feels bloated with him, already too full, and he sighs into her ear at the last shallow thrust and then slowly, as though savouring the sensation, slides from her cunt.

Miaka trembles as he steps away and all warmth leaves her body. The wall is the only thing keeping her upright, and her knees buckle as she slides down to the cool floor. She is not only empty of him, she feels hollowed out. Her stomach roils.

Kouji tucks himself away and straightens his clothes as she tries to stop shaking. The sight must be an annoyance because he’s at her elbow a moment later, ignoring her flinch and levering Miaka up as though she merely tripped. His hands brush her thighs and her breath catches in her throat. Is he…?

He tugs her panties up, back into place without a moment’s hesitation and pats her affectionately on the hip. She blinks up at him in disbelief. The wetness she feels between her legs begins to soak through the thin cotton. “You can thank me later,” Kouji tells her preeningly, and continues to lead her by the arm down the hall.


End file.
